Star Tonight
by animefav825
Summary: Everyone loves Christmas right? Well not for this girl she hates Christmas with a passion. But it's coming up in 2 days! How is she gonna enjoy it? What even made her hate it? Her sister will stop at nothing to make her enjoy it, even if that means pulling in a certain someone. Late christmas story! ReinxShade OcxFinexBright


Star tonight!

**My present to you :)**

Rein's POV

I. Hate. Christmas. I'm sorry but it's utterly stupid. Yeah have a joyful day. Happy Holidays my ass.

"Rein~ get into the Christmas spirit!"

"No." I said bluntly to my sister Fine. The fact that getting dumped twice by your ex-boyfriends around Christmas and not hating it is actually something I didn't know could exist.

"Why~! Come on Rein. Fei and Roy weren't even that good." But they were AMAZING boyfriends! Well except Roy was more...arrogant but Fei was so sweet in a way..

"Sweet? You mean extremely," She whispered, "Mentally psychotic!"

"Hey stop reading my thoughts!"

"We're twins! I can hear you judging me!" Yeah I was thinking about other stuff but anyways,

"Why are me outside...**IN THE DARK**!" Fine was on a ladder outside while I had to watch her. We actually got haircuts. Fine has now permanent curly hair and it's in a bob. My hair is actually now waist length, straight an I have bangs. Not like a miko but it's kinda side swept I guess?

"Well because I wanted to hang up lights!"

Ugh.

"Yah! Watch the ladder Rein!"

"Ok ok." It was kinda cold outside. No snowing yet. I actually like the snow but not Christmas. Snow was something nature gave itself, with the rain drops freezing as it hits the ground as snow.

"Wah!" The wind blew pretty hard just now but I wasn't strong enough to stop the ladder from falling.

"**Fine!**" It seemed like the ladder crashed down an Fine was caught by a person?

"Fine are you al- Bright!?" Oh look its Bright. He's our neighbor 15 like us an it looks like he caught Fine just in time.

"Haha hey guys." Fine was clinging on to him for dear life haha. Oh picture time! *click* As soon as I sniped Fine an Bright I saw that they didn't notice me which was a good thing.

"B-Bright! Thanks." I could see Fine blush hehe that girl, so oblivious to her own feelings.

"No problem." I walked over to them an got a punch from Fine. I might of deserved that.

"Watch the ladder next time!"

"Nice one blue headed bimbo." Woah Bimbo!? Only one person actually insults me around this neighborhood.

"Shade...**YOU UGLY PIECE OF SH-**"

"**REIN LANGUAGE**!" Urghh Fine hates it when I swear but Shade!

"Hehe being lectured by your younger sister?"

"No SHUT UP!" I wanted to strangle him! This is Shade 15 an very very very. Obnoxious.

"Oh come on, you guys have been fighting since the day you guys laid eyes on each other." Said my sister as she was now standing.

"An that was the moment I wanted to kill him." I said with menacing eyes.

"You too dancing monkey."

"Old stinky bat."

"Grandma sloth."

"YOU WANNA GO SHADE!" I was practically held down by Fine while Bright held down Shade.

"YEAH LETS GO I'LL MAKE YOU MY **SLAVE**." Grrr that does it!

"COME ON FINE I WANNA BEAT THIS KID TO THE PULP!"

"No Rein stop!" Was all Fine was saying to me and I could hear Bright going,

"Shade shut up!"

This kid I swear will bow down to me one day.

"Fine. I don't want to waste my energy on this brat." That Shade. I wanna kill him. Now.

"Grr whatever." I could see him eyeing me and I glared back of course.

Normal POV

"Now that the lights are done, Bright Shade do you guys want some hot chocolate?" Fine said clasping her hands together.

"Sure." Bright agreed smiling as his ruby eyes turned to Shade.

"Well at least it beats the cold." Rein gave a disgusting look but just went inside as everyone followed behind.

"I'm going to make the hot chocolate. Rein just lead everyone to the living room."

"Mkay." Rein said back before putting on or forced to put on her Christmas slippers.

Their house was big of course since Rein was ahead in her science academics (Mad Scientist of 2nd Years) to be able to earn money from their rich school, Rose Guard Academy. Bright excelled in english with a perfect accent and perfect grammar. Shade was excellent in math as the only sophomore in senior calculus. Fine well Fine didn't want to excel in anything but did anyways in her physical attributes with the title of the 'Fastest Track Runner in Sophomore History'.

So really these 4 high school students are the world's famous geniuses in life. Well excluding Fine.

"Here's our living room, make yourself at home." Rein actually dislikes fighting but her passionate attitude proves otherwise..

"Rein you guys have a very nice house." Bright complimented sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

"Heh I kinda like my place better." Shade said relaxing on the big red armchair.

"And whats your house like, a haunted mansion." Rein said sitting on the other chair identical to Shade's. The air suddenly turned heavy as they both were getting awfully annoyed with each other.

"Ahem anyways so Rein I heard you're going to be competing in the National Science Fair Association."

"Oh yeah they asked me to be a judge then to compete with the other students."

"That seems to be an honor to become a judge like that."

"How about you Bright," Shade added in, "Aren't you going you going to become a tutor for the seniors next quarter?"

"Oh thats right I almost forgot." Fine came in afterwards with their hot chocolate an sat down next to Bright enjoying her decorations.

Rein seemed to be even glummer as she noticed everyone being happy an chatting their way through funny conversations. She stood up an sat in the long arm chair relaxing her feet as she glanced out the window. Fine went into the kitchen an Bright followed asking about some pudding.

"Yo." Shade said sitting next to Rein.

"Hey." She replied slowly as she sipped some of her hot chocolate.

"What's the matter? Everyone's jolly feelings getting to ya?"

"No, just thinking." Rein actually had nothing to think about. She actually wanted to escape from her bad experiences of Christmas for once.

"Do you want your marshmallow?" Shade asked picking up the huge squishy marshing of all mellows from Rein's cup.

"Of course I want it." She was going to get it off him, but she unfortunately had no place to put down her hot chocolate, so she aimed for the sugary goodness by chopping on it with her mouth. Her pink lips matched perfectly with her natural pink cheeks as she ate it off of Shade's hand.

Shade's face turned a bright red as he watched Rein gulp it down. She stuck her tongue out at him and started to laugh. Shade turned away an looked on the other side of the world for a second.

"What's wrong? Enzymes stopped working for a sec?"

"They probably died when I saw you."

Rein sighed and patted his back.

"Oh Shade enzymes can't die they denature."

Shade stared at her not even knowing what the hell he remembered during his biology classes.

"Mad Scientist." Rein eyed him happily as she actually liked that term. It sounds extreme though.

"Calculus uhhh…" She paused and couldn't think of anything to call him. He smirked and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What? Stop laughing." Rein said in embarrassment. _It's not that funny._

She shuffled her hands together and then looked back up seeing that Shade was smiling while staring into her ocean blue eyes. She blushed a little bit and tried to avert her eyes from his. He noticed that and thought _she's like a little kitten!_ He then shook his head and then stood up.

"Where are you..?" Rein asked watching him stand.

"I have to uh go see you guys tomorrow."

"Kay bye Shade." She waved a good-bye and right after the door shut and some cold air creeped in she sighed and fell down staring into the ceiling. _Chills._

**(Next Morning)  
**  
Rein's eyes shot open, the shadows of grey disappeared under her eyes. _I finally had a good nap_ she thought slowly rising up. She felt an odd blanket over her and then noticed everything around her. _Am I downstairs?_

"Oh Rein your awake! Get ready for school we're going to leave in a about 15 minutes." _So I did fall asleep on the couch._

"Oh and Merry Christmas Eve!" Fine said joyfully as Rein just got up and ignored everything. Fine's sweat fell as she thought _what am I going to do with this cold-hearted scrooge._ Rein had already brushed herself up nicely wearing her school uniform. She walked down and then eyed her breakfast.

"I don't want any breakfast today.."

"Ehhhhhh." Fine whined loudly as she practically dropped the wrapped egg from her spatula.  
"B-But…b-but..I.." Fine was getting teary eyed as she even woke up early to make lunch for her and her sister.

"Urgh whatever!" Rein sat down and started to eat her buttered bread. Fine then ringed happily and also ate before they left. Since today was the day before Christmas, the school allowed everyone to wear Christmas colors.

Which has to be within their school dress code, which is a plaid red and green skirt, tie, bow, pants, or bag. Rein couldn't find her other regular uniforms, which means Fine probably hid it, and wore her blazer, plaid skirt, and plaid tie.

Fine always liked bows instead of ties which meant that she had to wear a vest. The school code is strict but by all means it's Rose Guard Academy aka rich, amazing, elite high school.  
As they were both walking to school the sisters were talking about how downtown is having a Christmas festival for one day and that's tomorrow!

"Rein~! You have to go!" Fine was always urging her to go all the time ever since she saw the poster about it but, each time Rein went her heart was always broken. Whether it be her running out of money or losing her heart. It was always something.

"Whatever." Rein started walking faster and entered their school while Fine was yelling from the back.

"Look look look! It's the Mad Scientist!" Rein was just walking _do they have to be so loud in the morning._

"Excuse me." Rein said to the group of boys that were blocking her way.

"O-Oh sorry." The group made a line which she walked through. All of them admired her up and down even if she was smart she wasn't bad in looks at all.

"I'm here." Rein opened the gold doors and walked in, everyone was happy and said good morning almost immediately.

"Kya **REIN** Merry Christmas Eve!" Someone completely jumped on the poor girl as she thought in her head, _Oh God._

"S-Sophie..get off me." This is Sophie she didn't have a title but she knew Rein before she became a genius.

"Oh my ok I heard this morning that Pierre-san was admiring you!"

"Pierre who the fuck is Pierre?"

Rein sat down coolly lifting her leg up laying it on top of the other like a 4.

Sophie never minded Rein's sailor mouth but continued on talking about the french transfer student Pierre.

"That kid came from france?" Rein questioned actually not being interested in the topic.

"Yep! Blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes oh my, my mind is corrupted with roses diamond roses!" If you didn't know Sophie is in the drama club already ending their play for beauty and the beast last month.

"Heh.." Rein sighed and before then time pasted and classed started and ended repeatedly before finally clubs started.

"Bio club here I come." Rein said boringly as she strutted her way towards her club room. But before she could she noticed a sign for the Christmas Festival on the cork board. She eyed it for quite a while but then looked away.

_They have fireworks this time_...She commented while sliding the door open.

"Oh..." Rein saw everyone stare at her as she didn't recognize anyone there.

"M-Mad scientist! I mean uh Shiaki-san. What brings you to the festival club?" _Festival club?_ Rein was mentally thinking in her head what this girl said. _The festival club is the club for festive things so decorations or something fun for the school but today Bio Club was going to be here..._

"Bio Club, is it cancelled today." Rein said firmly as some people were admiring her as usual.

"Oh that's right the Bio members came to us stating that since the competition is soon to come they cancelled today's meeting."

"I see.." Rein turned but then turned her head back towards the boy who answered her.

"Thank you." She smiled, her rosy cheeks perking up, and then closed the door leaving the boy red and heat coming from his face.

_Hm that boy_ Rein asked herself _he looked like..._she remembered her conversation with Sophie and then stopped walking. _That was Pierre!?_

"Yo." Rein didn't look up but stayed stunned as she looked at her own hands, _it was the french kid oh god what have I done. I probably made the poor french kid answer my japanese question thinking and thinking. And then I made him speak our difficult language._

**(Hint: Rein is easily worried about people whom she has heard about or know.)  
**  
"Rein?" She snapped out of it but a light tug was felt on her pink cheek as she turned to see the infamous, Shade.

"Hwhat." Rein said as she couldn't speak as properly as she could since the vial beast was pulling her cheek.

"Just seeing if you were alive." He let go and she lightly rubbed her cheek before walking alongside with him.

"So what's up? Geeky Bio club not today?" Rein practically glared at him before answering,

"What Nerdy Math club isn't today either?" They both glared and the air turned dark.

"Looks like the Mad Scientist is up for a fight huh."

"You got it Calculus Jerk." _Oh _Rein thought in her head _I finally got a name for him, but its not that good.._

"Fuwahh!" Rein got flustered as Shade's hand slowly kept up her face towards her cheeks. His hands were cold but her face was warm, he pulled on her cheeks lightly causing Rein to close her eyes out of instinct.

"Hehehe." Shade said before letting go.

"Hwhat hwas dat for." said Rein as she now held both her cheeks.

"Too cute~" Shade said.

Rein's face sparked and her eyes flashed_, c-cute!?_ Shade covered his mouth before slowly going red.

"U-Uh u-m uh." Rein and Shade said sorry and both left quickly not turning back at all. _Gya what was that!? He called me cute just because my cheeks are naturally rosy doesn't mean anything!_

**(Hint: Rein's cheeks are a natural rose color like the main character of the anime Kamisama Kiss.)**

_I called her cute! But I can't help it! The cheeks its all the cheeks fault! _Shade was mentally cursing Rein's cheeks in his head when walking towards his locker.

"Kya thats Shade oh my god!" Girls were jumping from their positions and whispering about this average well, not average guy.

"So smart but sexy~" One of the other girls were practically drooling.

"P-Pierre! Its Pierre!" The girl were now screaming again and this time even more because of the sight of modelistic Pierre and natural hotty Shade.

Shade shut his locker and walked down towards the door while Pierre went the opposite way. A spark was flashed when they past each other. What does this mean? A future meeting?

-

Rein sighed and closed her locker before heading out towards the door she caught a glimpse of someone behind her but didn't seems to care before a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Shiaki-san." Rein turned her hair moving with her.

"Yes." Her eyes slightly opened when she noticed the 2 blue orbs that were staring into her own.

"Pierre.." She whispered and he seemed to want to smile.

"You dropped this." He held out a letter and she eyed it for a while. _Might as well at least play along she thought._

"No I didn't why don't you check your eyes next time." Rein turned and left the astonished Pierre as she not once looked back. _Yea right play along my ass._

But this foreigner was persistent as he ran to the front of her blushing widely. He blowed which made Rein freeze as he yelled out,

"Shiaki-san I like you!"

...

Pierre's face was red red red and when he peeked to see her face she had on her usual pokerface.

"What waiting for me to say something? Sorry Pierre." Rein closed her eyes and passed him

**( Lets see what Fine's up too :3 )**

Fine's bobbed up hair bounced as she was well in her mind 'walking outside' when from others view she was running.

"Hmm~ I wonder why everyone's staring." Groups of people in the windows were staring and clapping slowly as Fine was running and running.

"She kinda looks like the Mad Scientist right?"

"Idiot she's her sister the Fast Track Runner in the 2nd years Fine Shiaki."

Fine continued to run and then noticed someone in front of her,

"Wah! Look out!" She bumped straight into the poor boy and winced at the small pain she had on her knee.

"A-Are you alright! Are you hurt! I'm so sorry!" Fine reached out and touched the boy's face staring into his eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Fine noticed something else though he wasn't hurt but he seemed pretty sad,

"No your not." The boy's eyes widen at her bold words, he looked back up at the girl and saw determination in her eyes. _She reminds me of someone…_he thought. Fine helped him up and brushed off the dirt from his shirt. He then noticed her bleeding knee,

"Your knee is bleeding!"

"Ah b-b-bleeding!? Wait b-blood!?" Fine looked around and wanted to cry she hated blood. _I-I think I might pass out. Oh no._

"Hey are you ok!" Were the last words she heard and then everything went pitch black.

**SO LIKE IT OR! Oh whoops caps XD hope you enjoy my late Christmas story!**


End file.
